Big Ed
by KittyKatBella
Summary: When Big Nate moves to Peach Creek, he becomes Bella and the Eds new best friend. But will that change when he starts showing signs of liking Bella? Because even though Bella is a cat, and Nate hates cats, he sees past that fact. And into the fact that Bella is a nice girl with lots of things about her, besides the fact that she's a cat.
1. Nate Moves To Peach Creek

This is my first Ed, Edd n Eddy fan-fic and I am still working everything out. When I get this up I will probably forget how I did it, so forgive me if the next chapter or something else is not up for a while.

Before we start I have something I would like to say. Now don't make fun of me, I just have a semi-over active imagination (Like Ed) and I like to pretend that I am in the show. If you are confused about what I mean, read on. I am the only girl that hangs out with the Eds. You will know why. BT-dubs (That is how I say "By-The-Way") this is a fan-fic crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy and Big Nate, two of my favorite things. This takes place after BPS.

I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or Big Nate. Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to A.K.A cartoons, and I dont know who Big Nate belongs to, but I know it's not me.

P.S. I modernized this story cause I don't know what kind of electronics they had back then, or what famous singers were alive.

A young boy was moving boxes from his house to his car. He was wearing a yellow shirt with blue sleeves, blue pants, and white shoes. His name was Nate Wright. He and his family were moving. Nate lived with his dad and his sister, Ellen.

"Why do we have to move anyway Dad?" Nate groaned. Nate's dad looked at him. "Because I have a new job," he explained for what felt like the 100th time.

When Nate and his family were done packing the last of there stuff, they got in the car and drove to there new home. "What's the name of our new town?" Ellen asked. "Peach Creek," her dad answered happily.

_Back in Peach Creek_

There were four teens sitting on a couch. The tallest boy had on a red-and-white striped shirt under a dark green jacket, blue pants and black shoes. His name was Ed.

The shortest boy had on a yellow shirt with a red stripe on the right, blue pants and red shoes. His name was Eddy.

The last boy was taller than Eddy, but shorter that Ed. He was wearing a red shirt, black pants, a black hat and blue shoes. His name was Edd, but people called him Double D.

The last teen was a girl. She was the same height as Eddy. She had blonde hair that went down two inches past her shoulders. She was wearing a pink dress that went down to her knees and red flip-flops. She also had a heart-shaped locket necklace. Her name was Bella. She also had a white cat named Felice. She was Italian. She was Edd's step-sister and Eddy's girlfriend, which was the only reason she usually hung out with the Eds.

But Bella was no normal girl. She was part cat. She had black cat ears she hid under her hair, a black cat tail she hid in her dress, and whiskers she hid using skin-colored make-up. She also had retractable claws and eyes that glowed yellow in the dark.

"I'm bored," Eddy complained. Bella looked up at him. She was laying on her back, stretched out. "We could always go swimming," she suggested. Ed looked up and clapped. "SWIMMING!" he shouted. Bella covered her cat ears. "Ed!" she cried, "Quiet down! You know I have sensitive hearing!" Ed realized his mistake. "Sorry," he said

Edd thought for a minute. "I guess we _could_ go swimming," he said finally. "Just don't forget the sunscreen this time," Eddy joked. Last time they all went to the swimming hole, Edd had forgotten the sunscreen.

"Well, let's go swimming!" Bella cried, sitting up.

The Eds and Bella went home, changed into there swimsuits, and met at Ed's house. "All ready," Bella said, checking her bag, "I got sunscreen, towels, goggles, snacks, and a beach umbrella."

They started walking to the swimming hole, Felice winding herself between there legs. When they got to the swimming hole they saw that two of there friends, Sarah and Jimmy, were making a sand castle. Felice ran up to them.

"Hi, Felice!" Sarah said, petting the cat. "Where's Bella?" Jimmy asked. "Right here," Bella said. She gave Sarah and Jimmy a quick hug. Then she started setting up the blankets and umbrella.

"Last one to the water's a rotten egg!" Eddy yelled, running to the water. "Hold up there!" Bella said, grabbing Eddy by the arm, "We _all_ have to put on sunscreen." Eddy groaned. The Eds and Bella put on sunscreen then jumped into the water. They were there for an hour when the decided to go home.

"That was so much fun!" Bella giggled. "Ed likes swimming!" Ed cried. The Eds and Bella changed into there clothes and met outside Edd and Bella's house. Felice decided to take a nap in the , Bella saw a car pulling into the driveway of the new house.

"We must have a new neighbor," Edd said. "New friends!" Ed yelled. Eddy had a look on his face, and Bella knew that look. "Don't even _think_ about it," she hissed at Eddy. He had his 'new-person-to-scam' look. They all walked over to say hi.

Three people got out of the car. A boy, who looked to be about 11, a girl, who looked to be about 16, and there dad. "Dad, I'm gonna go check out the neighborhood!" the boy called to his dad. The boy turned to see the Eds and Bella. "Hello," the boy said, "I'm Nate."

Edd held out his hand. "Why, hello there," Edd said, shaking the boys hand, "I'm Eddward, but you can call me Double D." Ed ran forward and yelled "I am Ed!" Nate nodded. "The name's Eddy," Eddy said, shaking Nate's hand.

Bella looked at Nate and tried to speak but couldn't. Nate looked at her. Eddy did, too. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Hey, snap out of it!" Eddy said. Bella suddenly snapped out of it and talked.

"C-ciao," Bella stuttered, "Ciao, mi chiamo Bella." Nate looked at Bella. "What?" Nate said. "Oh, sorry," Bella said, "I'm Italian. Hello, my name is Bella." Nate nodded. Just then, Felice jumped into Bella's arms. "Oh, and this is my gatto, Felice," Bella said, scratching Felice behind the ear.

Nate looked at Felice and stepped back. "What's wrong?" Bella asked. Nate kept looking at Felice. "I don't like cats," Nate said. Bella looked at her feet. "Oh," she said. She started to cry quietly.

"Oh, no," Edd said, looking at his step-sister. "Don't cry, Bella," Eddy said, putting an arm around Bella. "I didn't mean to offend you," Nate said. He looked at Edd. "What's up with _her_?" Nate whispered. Edd looked nervous. "Well, I don't know if she would like me to tell you," Edd whispered back.

Bella looked up and stopped crying. "It's ok, Doppio D (That means Double D in Italian.)" Bella choked, "I'll tell him." She put Felice down. Bella looked at Nate. "Per favore, _per favore_, don't think I'm a freak." Before Nate could answer, Bella closed her eyes.

She parted the top of her hair, took her tail out and licked her fingers and wiped the make-up off her whiskers. Nate looked at Bella, mouth open. Bella laughed nervously. "Well, now you know why I was so sensitive," Bella said, "I _promise _I won't hurt you."

Nate looked nervous. He _did_ detest cats, but this girl seemed nice. "Ok," Nate said. Bella smiled. "Grazie," she said. '_I guess I could get over that she's a cat and get to know her_' Nate thought to himself. '_She _is_ kinda pretty_.' Felice jumped back into Bella's arms, purring.

"Felice is also very nice," Bella explained, "But if she's giving you any trouble, tell me." Nate nodded. "Well, how about we give you a tour of the neighborhood, hm?" Edd asked. Nate shrugged. "Ok," he said. He winked at Bella, but she took Eddy's hand, not seeing Nate's wink.

Eddy grumbled. "Come on, Eddy," Bella said, "Don't be such a grouch." Eddy looked at Bella. The Eds, Bella, and Nate walked to the park. "This is the park," Bella explained. Just up ahead were two more of the Eds and Bella's friends. It was Rolf and Kevin.

Rolf and Kevin walked up to the Eds, Bella and Nate. "Rolf sees that there is a new kid living in our humble cul-de-sac," Rolf said. "Sup?" Kevin said, "I'm Kevin." Kevin shook Nate's hand. "And I am Rolf," Rolf said, also shaking Nate's hand.

"I'm Nate," Nate said. "Nate just moved into the new house," Bella explained, "We're giving him a tour of the neighborhood." Nate nodded. "Ah, Rolf sees so," Rolf said, "And has Cat-girl told Nate about herself?" Bella blushed and nodded. She didn't like talking about it much, and everyone knew it.

"Um, well we should get going," Edd said, noticing his step sister. "Well, see ya later," Kevin called as the Eds, Bella and Nate walked away.

The next people they saw were Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy, who were talking while sitting in Ed and Sarah's yard. "Baby sister!" Ed yelled, running forward and hugging Sarah. "Uh, hello to you too, Ed," Sarah gasped. Ed put Sarah down and introduced her to Nate.

"This is Nate, and he's new," Ed told Sarah, Nazz and Jimmy. They each shook hands and introduced themselves. "I like your hair," Jimmy said. Nate smiled. "Why thank you," he said.

The Eds and Bella finished giving Nate a tour and headed back to Edd and Bella's house. Nate's stomach growled. "Hey, you got any food?" he asked Edd and Bella. Bella lead them inside. "Si," she said, "I can make good pizza." Eddy laughed. "_Good_?" Eddy exclaimed, "It's the best pizza _ever_!"

Bella blushed. "Grazie," she said, hugging Eddy, "That means alot coming from you." Bella then got out the ingredients to make pizza and made the dough. "Watch, and be amazed," Bella said. She smiled and narrowed her eyes. She started twirling the pizza, making it nice and flat. She twirled it, threw it, and switched it from one hand to the other, making the best pizza-making show ever.

When in was nice and flat, she put on the sauce and cheese. "Can you put some pepperoni on it?" Nate asked. Bella shook her head. "No pepperoni," she said, putting the pizza in the oven. "Aw, why not?" Nate asked. Bella looked at Nate. "Because pepperoni is made of cow," Bella said, sitting down.

"Yeah, so?" Nate asked. Felice jumped on the table, sat down, looked at Nate and twitched her tail. "I don't eat cow," Bella said, petting Felice, "I really like milk, so I don't eat cow." Nate rolled his eyes.

In about 20 minutes Bella brought out the pizza, fresh from the oven. "Yum!" Eddy said, reaching for a piece. "Be careful, it's _very_ hot," Bella warned. Eddy rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I know what I'm doing," Eddy said. He grabbed a piece and instantly dropped it back on the plate. "YEOUCH!" Eddy yelled.

"I tried to warn you," Bella said, returning from the kitchen with an ice pack. She put it on Eddy's hand. Nate laughed. "What's so funny?" Eddy yelled at Nate. "Nothing," Nate said, trying not to laugh. They let the pizza cool for 10 minutes before eating.

The Eds and Bella told Nate about all of there Ed-ventures. He laughed at all of them. When Bella told him about the BPS scam, or 'The Incident', Nate's eyes got wide. "You did _that_?!" Nate asked, surprised. Bella and the Eds nodded. "Wow," Nate said. He couldn't believe it.

They all talked til it grew dark. "You guys should be heading home," Edd said, looking at the clock. Before Eddy went home, Bella gave him a good night kiss. "Buonanotte everyone," Bella said. Nate looked at Bella. She sighed. "It means 'goodnight'," Bella explained.

When everyone went home, Edd and Bella went to bed. Bella wrote in her diary on her laptop about today's events. Felice watched her writing for 5 minutes, then ran off to hunt in the night, like she always did. She went out the cat-flap of the front door and ran all over town. When she got back, Bella was fast asleep.

Well, that's the end of my first episode. There will be more coming out soon. Also, look out for my other 'Ed, Edd n Eddy' fan-fic series. There will be one about when they go to high school (not my original idea) and one about where they go to an alternate universe where everyone are cats (is my idea).

I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy nor Big Nate. Ed, Edd n Eddy belong to AKA Cartoons and I don't know who Big Nate belongs to, never bothering to look at who wrote the books I read. (Except for Harry Potter, who I know was written by J.K. Rowling)


	2. Race For The Fish

Well, here's the second chapter of Big Ed. In this chapter, I reveal that Kevin and Nazz are now dating. Please enjoy!

Chapter Two- Race For The Fish

It was morning, and Bella, the Eds and Nate were outside Edd and Bella's house. They were standing behind a stand that said 'Hand-made Photos' on a sign. "Are you _sure_ this will work?" Eddy asked Bella. She nodded. "Of course. You've seen how good I am at drawing," Bella said. "Well, I haven't," Nate said. Bella took out a piece of paper and a mechanical pencil. "Sit," she instructed Nate. He sat down in the chair in front of the stand.

Bella kept looking at Nate, then back at the paper. After ten minutes, she put the pencil down and put her hands behind her head. "Fatto," she announced, "That means 'done' in Italian." Nate took the drawing and his mouth fell open. It was perfect! Down to the last detail! "You're _good_!" Nate exclaimed. Bella blushed and smiled. "Grazie," she said. "That will be a quarter," Eddy said.

"This one's on me," Bella said, taking out a quarter and giving it to Eddy, "I wanted to do an example anyway." Nate smiled at Bella. "Thanks," He said. "NP. Is it ok if I hang it up for everyone to see?" Bella asked. "Sure," Nate said. Bella took the picture, took out a thumb tack and pinned the picture nest to the sign. "I actually think that this one might work," Edd said. "Ya! Drawing is fun!" Ed exclaimed.

10 minutes later, Kevin and Nazz walked up. "What's this?" Kevin asked. "It's a photo booth," Eddy explained. "Except Bella here will draw you, instead of us using an actual camera," Edd added. "Cool! Bella's a good drawer," Nazz said, taking out a quarter and giving it to Eddy. "Ok, now you can sit or stand, and you can do a photo with someone if you like," Bella said. "But it's a quarter per person," Eddy said.

"Ok. You wanna do a picture with me, Kevin?" Nazz asked, turning to Kevin. "Yeah, alright," He said, taking out another quarter. "Ed! Chair!" Bella instructed. Ed pulled out another chair from behind him and set it next to the chair in front of the stand. Nazz and Kevin sat down, Nazz on the left, and Kevin on the right. Kevin put his arm around Nazz's shoulders, who smiled. "Ok, now hold still," Bella said.

15 minutes later, (It took longer since it was two people) Bella was done. "Awesome!" Nazz said, looking at the perfect picture, "You want it, Kevin?" Kevin shook his head. "Na, you keep it," He said as they walked away. "You are good, Bella!" Ed said, smiling. "Grazie," Bella said, "I really like to draw. It's like a side hobby."

"Side hobby?" Nate asked. Bella nodded and took out her phone. "My _main_ hobby is goldfish care," she said, showing Nate pictures of about five three-inch goldfish in a 40-gallon tank. "That one's name is Comet," Bella said, pointing at an orange fish with a long tail, "Cathy," She pointed at a white-and-orange fish, "Jar-Jar," She pointed at a multi-colored fish, "Koikena," She pointed at an orange fish with a black spot on its head, "And Golden Rod," She pointed at a golden yellow fish, "My dad named that one."

Bella put her phone back in her pocket. "I think Comet has eggs, so I have a 20 gallon set up for when she does," Bella said. "It's true. It's set up in her room," Edd said. "They're _huge_!" Nate said. "They're bigger in person," Eddy said. "Oh! Can we see them, Bella? Huh?" Ed asked. Bella shrugged. "Why not? They're right inside," Bella said. They walked inside to find a huge tank on a stand by the door.

"Cool!" Nate said, walking up to the tank. "I've had them for about a year," Bella said as she fed the fish. Felice watched her. She knew better than to get too close. While Bella might be a cat, and liked to eat fish, that was only when they were not pets. She was _super_ protective of her goldfish, more protective than she was of Felice. "I thought goldfish only lived for, like, a month or so," Nate said. Bella suddenly looked angry. "Oh, no," Edd said, face-palming. "That's what most people think," Bella said calmly, "And that's because people keep them in tiny fish bowls, which don't have enough air, which quickly kill the fish," Bella continued, getting a little madder with each word, "And even worse, they get them from fairs, where they've been sitting in the sun all day, and they probably have an illness, killing them at least a month after taken home. No one knows how to _care_ for them, and what kind of goldfish they should get if they want to have them for a long time.

"Also, people get goldfish from feeder fish tanks, where lots of tiny goldfish are stuffed into one tank. These fish are often _very_ sick. Onlt the most skilled keepers take in a handful of these poor fish to save them from there cruel destiny and nurse them back to health," Bella finished her angry rant, then took a deep breath and smiled, "Comet was actually my first fish. I've had _her_ for two years, and I got her from a feeder fish tank. I chose her to raise her and nurse her. She's my favorite one." Nate stared at Bella, still surprised by her angry rant.

"She's very mad about the way most people treat goldfish," Edd explained. "Yeah, the first time I made fun of how goldfish only remember stuff for, like, three second, she went on a rant that was two minutes long, just explaining how I was wrong," Eddy said. He looked at Ed, who was mesmerized by the fish. "Pretty fishies," Ed laughed. Bella suddenly remembered something. "You think _that's_ cool?" Bella asked, "Wait till you see my newest addition."  
She led the Eds and Nate outside. "Yes, she's been working on this for quite some time," Edd said. Nate, Ed and Eddy's mouths dropped at the sight. In the back yard was a _huge_ pond, with rocks around the edge, a fountain in the middle, and _tons_ of goldfish! "I didn't name them all. Heck, I don't even know haw many there _are_," Bella said. "How come you never told us about this?" Eddy asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Bella said like it was obvious. "FISHIES!" Ed yelled, running over to the pond. Bella covered her ears. "Ed! Be _quiet_!" Bella hissed, "My ears hurt!" Nate looked at Bella, who was still covering her ears. He was still getting used to her being a cat. "Sorry," Ed said as Felice walked over. She sat down and stared at the moving fish. Oh, if only she could catch one!

"Besides, goldfish ponds, or any pond for that manner, are ment for peace and relaxation," Edd said. "This is where I come when I'm angry," Bella sighed, sitting down on a bench next to the pond, "Here, or my room." Eddy sat down next to Bella and put his arm around her shoulder. "Well, I have to admit. It's really nice," Eddy said. "Gotta agree with that," Nate said, kneeling down next to the pond.

"Indeed," Edd said, "Why, even I come out here sometimes to clear my mind when I'm mad." Nate nodded. "I can see why," He said, standing up. Just then, Bella got an announcement on her phone. She took out her phone and jumped up, squealing excitedly. "What is it, Bella?" Edd asked his jumping step-sister. "I just got a message from the GKC, or Goldfish Keepers Club, that one of the members is giving away his most prized fish!" Bella answered.

"_Another_ fish, Bella?" Edd asked, "Don't you have enough?" Bella looked at Edd. "You don't understand," Bella said, "This is a prize _winning_ goldfish. He's won every single contest his owner was entered him in. He's made _thousands_ of dollars!" Eddy perked up at that last comment. "_How_ much money?" He asked excitedly. (That's a quote from my Grow Up series!)

"Thousands," Bella said. Eddy jumped up, smiling widely. "We could be rich!" He exclaimed, "How do we get to where ever he's selling it?" Bella looked at her phone. "He's selling it at the GKC's clubhouse," Bella said, "It's not far from here. And it says that he's only selling it for 5 bucks. It's first come, first serve." Bella smiled and looked up from her phone. "Boys, get your bikes. We're getting that fish!"

They all cheered and ran to grab there bikes. Nate had a skate bored instead. "Alright. Because I'm the second biggest member, they'll have told me first. We've got about five minutes before everyone else knows," Bella explained. She got to the front of the group and told them to "Follow me!"

They were riding for about 7 minutes before another kid came by on his bike. "Ciao, Micheal," Bella said. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a black shirt with three green slash marks on it and black pants. "Give it up, Bella! I'm _so_ gonna beat you to that fish!" Micheal yelled. Bella scoffed. "Yeah right. I got four other people on my side, _and_ I'm the fastest bike rider from my neighborhood!" She yelled back.

"Who do you have on your side?" Micheal yelled, "These slow pokes?" The Eds and Nate got mad. "You did _not_ just say that!" Eddy yelled. "I think he did!" Nate said. "Let us show this gentleman what we can do!" Edd said. They all sped up, leaving Micheal far behind. "Good bye, Bella's friend!" Ed shouted happily. "Ya don't mess with a cat," Bella said. "  
Especially if that cat is you!" Eddy said.

They rode for another three minutes before another kid rode up on there bike. This one was a girl. She had two blond pony tails and wore a yellow tee shirt and a short orange skirt. She looked to be about seven. "Ciao, Nicole," Bella said. "Hi, Bella!" Nicole said nicely, "I'm gonna get that fish!" Bella giggled. Nicole was very nice, even when she was determined to do something.

"Well, I want that fish, too. But I'll tell you what. If I win, I'll let you come over and see it any time you want," Bella offered. "Ok!": Nicole said. Bella, Nate and the Eds rode ahead of Nicole. "Ha! She's _way_ behind, now!" Eddy laughed. "Let's get that fishy, guys!" Ed cried happily.

When the Eds finally got to the GKC clubhouse, they rushed inside to find a huge goldfish in a tank. "That's him!" Bella whispered excitedly, pointing. The fish was a perfect orange, about six inches, and showed no sign of illness. His owner was standing next to him. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a black shirt and pants. "Ah, Bella! You're here!" He cried. He had a slight Italian accent.

"Jacon, it's great to see you," Bella said, giving the boy a quick hug. "You're the first one here," Jacon said. "Yes!" Bella said, "Jason, these are my friends, Ed, Eddy and Nate," She said, pointing at each boy, "And my step-brother, Double D." Jacon shook everyone's hands. "I've heard a lot about you all," Jacon said, "Except for Nate."

"That's because he just moved in yesterday," Bella explained. "Ah, that explains it," Jacon said. He turned to Bella, "Just let me get Jake ready." He walked over to the tank. Bella, Nate and the Eds sat down. "So, how'd you get so into goldfish?" Nate asked. Bella let out a long breath. "Oh, where should I start?..."

(FLASHBACK!)

(Everyone in this flashback are speaking Italian. So that you can understand they will be speaking English.)

We see a young Bella- about 8 years old- in a hall way with a table with small fish bowls on it. Her dad is next to her. "You wanna try this game, Bella?" Her dad asked. Bella nodded. "Yeah! It has the coolest prize of any game here- a goldfish!" Bella said. They were in Bella's school. Her school had had a fair-like thing, with games in the halls with all sorts of prizes. But only one had caught Bella's eyes. A goldfish.

To win, you had to get a small ping-pong ball into a fish bowl. Each turn was 50 cents. "Alright," Her dad said, giving the man two quarters. The man gave Bella a ping-pong ball. She took careful aim. She drew her hand back a little and tossed the ball. It bounced around for a minute before landing right in the middle bowl! "I won!" Bella cried, jumping around, "I won! I won! I won!"

The man gave Bella's dad a ticket for one free goldfish. "Just take this to any pet store that sells goldfish," He explained. "Will do," Bella's dad said. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his shirt. "Come on, daddy! Let's go!" Bella whined. "Alright," Her dad said. They walked out to there car and drove off.

We then see Bella and her dad in a small pet store. Bella was staring at a tank full of goldfish. (You know what that means? It was a freaking feeder fish tank! But I didn't know that back then. I thought the fish were perfectly healthy.) "OK, Bella. Which one do you want?" Bella's dad asked her, kneeling down. Bella's eyes scanned the tank, looking for the perfect fish. "That one!" She said, pointing to an orange goldfish.

The man that worked at the pet store took out a fish net and scooped up the fish. With some difficulty, of course! The fish was very active, and tried to swim away from the net. He finally trapped the fish in a corner and put him in a plastic bagfilled with water.

"I'll call him Sammy," Bella said when they got in the car.

(FLASHBACK ENDED)

"Bella! Jake is ready!" Jason said. Jake was in a smaller tank on a pully. "Eddy, can you pull my bike for me?" Bella asked, "I've gotta pull Jake." Eddy nodded. When they got home, Bella put Jake in the big pond. The other goldfish, who were about five inches each, moved out of the way. "So, Bella, can you tell us the rest of the story?" Nate asked. He wasn't all that interested, but he'd do anything to get on Bella's good side. Especially after the whole cat misunderstanding yesterday. "Maybe tomorrow," Bella said.

Cliffhanger! I know it's not exactly a life-or-death cliffhanger, but it's still something. And p.s. the story I'm telling is how I really got interested in goldfish. That's right. A true story! Keep up-to-date for the next chapter! And here's a fun fact! I based the names off of people in my family. Micheal is my oldest brother, Jason is my youngest brother, but he's still older than me, and Nicole is my mom. Jake the fish is my three-year-old cousin. His real name is Jacob, but that's too close to Jason, so I used Jake instead.


	3. Start With A Flashback

Well, here's the third chapter of Big Ed. In this chapter, Bella finishes the story of how she got so interested in goldfish. And I'm telling you, it's quite a story.

* * *

When Nate woke up the next morning, he immediately got up and dressed. Usually, during summer vacation , he slept in. But he really wanted to hear the rest of Bella's story. He walked outside and over to Bella and Edd's house. Before he could even knock, Felice came out of a cat-flap on the door. Nate took a step back from the cat, who had turned to look at him. "Stay back," Nate warned. Felice just sat dwon on the porch and looked at Nate, twitching her tail.

Felice turned around and went back inside. Nate sighed and was about to knock again when Bella opened the door. "Ciao," Bell said, surprising Nate. "Oh, hey," Nate said nervously. "A little early, don't you think?" Bella asked. Nate raised his eyebrow. "_You're _up," Nate pointed out. "I'm a cat. I wake up early," Bell said. "Oh, yeah," Nate said, "Well, can I come in?" Bella nodded and let Nate in.

Nate saw Edd sitting at the table, eating breakfast. "Is he a cat, too?" Nate asked, pointing at Edd. "Nah, he's just Double D," Bella said, waving it off. Nate looked at her, confused. "If you have had lived with him for as long as I have, you'd understand," Bella said. "Good morning!" Edd said, waving. Bella sat down, inviting Nate to do the same. "So, why _are_ you here so early?" Bella asked.

"I wanted to hear the rest of that story," Nate said. Bella smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're interested in it, but I'd rather wait till Ed and Eddy are here," Bella said. 10 minutes later, Ed and Eddy showed up. "So, you gonna tell the rest of that story, or what?" Eddy asked after Bella had told him what had happened that morning. "Alright," Bella said, "Now, where was I...?"

(FLASHBACK!)

(That's right! Most of this chapter will be a flashback. Deal with it! If you don't like it, then ladie-freaking-da! Too bad!)

"I'll call him Sammy," Bella said when they got in the car. "Why Sammy? Not that it's not a good name," Bella's dad said. "No reason," Bella smiled. Truth was, her that was the name of her crush she had at that point. But a dad didn't need to know that. "I just like the name."

On the way home, Bella's dad got out his phone and called Bella's older brother at the house. His name was Jason. "Hey, Jason. Can you set up a fish bowl before we get home?" Bella's dad asked. "Sure," Jason said as he hung up. When they got home, Bella walked slowly inside, not wanting to drop Sammy. When she got inside, she opened the bag and poured Sammy into the bowl.

Bella watched him for a few minutes before speaking. "He seems kinda lonely," Bella said, watching Sammy, "Can we get him a friend?" Bella's dad looked at her. "Tell you what. If you can keep him alive for a month, then I'll get him a friend," He said. Bella smiled at her dad, then at Sammy.

Bella got on the computer and started looking up stuff about goldfish care. She really wanted to keep Sammy alive. She found a page about goldfish care do's and don'ts. She read that you should _never_ keep a goldfish in a fish bowl. She became nervous as she glanced at Sammy. She ran into the other room, where her dad was watching TV.

"Daddy!" Bella cried, jumping onto his lap. "What's the matter, princess?" Her dad asked, worried. "I just read that you should _never, ever __**ever**_, keep a goldfish in a fish bowl!" Bella said, "It could kill them! I don't want Sammy to die!" Bella's dad sighed. He should have known this wasn't going to be a cheap pet. No pet ever was with Bella.

"Ok. It won't kill him _that_ fast," Bella's dad assured his daughter, "Like I said, id you keep him alive for a month, I'll get him a friend _and_ a bigger tank." Bella smiled at her dad and hugged him. "Thanks, daddy," Bella said, standing up. She ran back in the other room to read some more about goldfish care.

She read about feeding, feeder fish, and lots more. She read that only the most skilled keepers rescue a handful of feeder fish, and nurse them back to health. She was worried. Did that mean that Sammy had a very high chance of _dieing_? No. She wouldn't allow that. She vowed to be the best fish nurse ever.

The next day at school, Bella started talking about her new goldfish, and about what she had learned. All her classmates were impressed. Even the teacher, who was listening, was impressed. In fact, she recommended Bella for the GKC. She told them that they have one in almost any city, and that there was one not far from her house.

Bella's teacher gave her a pamphlet, and Bella became very excited. She spent all day reading the pamphlet over and over. She couldn't wait to get home and tell her dad!

When she got home, she burst through the door and ran to her dad. "Daddy! Daddy! I have the biggest news _ever_!" Bella cried, jumping onto her dad's lap again. "What is it _this_ time?" Bella's dad asked. Bella shoved the pamphlet into his hands, and bounced excitedly while he read it.

"A Goldfish Keepers Club?" Bella's dad said, "You wanna join this?" Bella nodded vigorously. "And check out what the welcome gift is!" Bella said, pointing at the front of the pamphlet. It said 'Welcome gift includes a 10 gallon tank, a small common goldfish, and a coupon for all care products needed' with a picture of a tank, a goldfish, and a coupon.

"I don't know," Bella's dad said, "The acceptance fee is 50 dollars." He looked at Bella, who had her eyes widened, so that they looked like Puss In Boots, and her bottom lip was sticking out. Bella's dad sighed, defeated. "Alright, you can join," He said. Bella squealed loudly and hugged her dad _very_ tightly, like Ed-tight.

"Thank you, daddy!" Bella cried, "Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" Bella jumped off his lap and ran to her phone to call all her friends. Her dad smiled after her, glad to make her happy. It had been hard on them all, but more so to Bella, when her mom had died. Her mom was the one that made her part cat.

He had hoped to find some way to make her super happy again. He thought it would have to be finding her another mom- which he still wanted to do- but just letting her join this GKC seemed to work fine.

(FLASHBACK ENDED)

"And that's pretty much it," Bella finished, "After that, I just kept getting bigger tanks and more goldfish." The Eds and Nate stared at her. "I'm sorry for your loss," Nate said. "It's ok," Bella said, sounding a little sad, "She dies when I was little, so I didn't know her that much. But still, she did give me my cat-ness."

Bella shrugged. "But that was, like, 10 years ago. I'm all better," She said. Felice licked her face and Bella giggled. "Hang on a sec," Eddy said, "Where was Felice during all that? You said you had her since you were 3 months old." Bella looked at Eddy. "Oh, yeah. Felice was sick during that time, so she was up in my room," Bella said.

"That explains that," Edd said. "Can we look at the fishies?" Ed asked, not paying attention. Bella smiled and stood up. "Sure," She said, leading the boys outside. When they got outside, they had _quite_ a surprise. "Eggs!" Bella cried, running to the pond. Felice ran next to her.

"_Eggs_?" Eddy repeated, confused. "Goldfish eggs!" Bella clarified, pointing at the pond. It had thousands apon thousands of tiny red eggs. "Holy crap!" Nate cried, seeing the eggs. "It appears that the fish have been breeding," Edd said. Suddenly, one of the goldfish ate the eggs! "Guys, that fishy just ate the eggs!" Ed shouted.

"Unfortunately, goldfish are _not_ good parents," Bella said. "That's horrible!" Edd said. Bella took out a small fish net from behind her and scooped up some eggs. "Might as well save _some_," Bella said, rushing inside to put the eggs in the 20 gallon tank. "This way they'll grow up," Bella said.

"My, what are we going to do with all these eggs?" Edd asked, worried. Bella smiled as she looked at the eggs. "Don't worry," Bella said, "I can always give them away to the GKC when they grow up." Bella glanced at her fish tank. "Good plan," Nate said. "How much are ya gonna charge for them?" Eddy asked, once again only thinking about money.

"Nothing," Bella said, "I'm donating them, which means I'm giving them away for _free_." She glared at Eddy. "Why must you _only_ think about money?" She asked. "Cuz that's me," Eddy shrugged. Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed, that's _so_ not me," Bella said, "I like to give things away just to be _nice_."

Bella walked back outside to the pond, where Felice still was. "Felice! What did I say about you not being allowed _near_ the fish when no one's with you?!" Bella yelled at the small white cat. Felice folded her ears back and slinked back to the house. "As much as I love eating fish, that's only when they're not pets."

"I _wish_ I had a pet," Nate said. "Don't worry. The only one's who have a pet, or many pets, in this neighborhood are Bella and Rolf," Eddy said. "I want a bunny, guys!" Ed said happily. "Ed, don't you remember? You have a severe allergy to rabbits," Edd said. "What?" Ed said.

"Never mind," Edd sighed. "Is he always like this?" Nate asked. "Pretty much," Bella and Eddy answered at the same time. "Jinx," Bella said. "Yeah, he's always stupid," Eddy said. "Hey!" Ed said, offended. "What?" Eddy said. "What?" Ed asked, forgetting what had happened. "What?" Bella joined in. "What?" Ed repeated. "What?" Nate joined. They all started laughing, even Edd.

"Ok, _this_ guy's funny!" Nate said. "Thank you," Ed said. "Sometimes it's on purpose, sometimes it's not," Bella said. "What do you mean?" Nate asked. "Watch," Bella said. She turned to Ed and made her voice sound like Sarah, "ED!" Ed yelled and jumped. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" he shouted, sticking his head in the ground.

They all cracked up. "Sarah's not here, Lumpy," Eddy laughed. Ed popped his head above the ground. "Oh, good," Ed said. "_That's_ what I mean," Bella said. "Ok," Nate said. Suddenly, they heard another voice, and _this _voice was real. "ED!" It was Sarah, for real this time.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Ed yelled again. Sarah grabbed him by his ear and dragged him away. "Shall we find out what he did?" Bella said. They all ran after Sarah and Ed. They went inside there house and up to Sarah's room. "Hurry, Sarah!" Jimmy cried from her room.

Sarah forced Ed's face to the floor so he was looking at... "What is your sock doing in my room?!" Sarah yelled. Ed panicked and picked up the sock, throwing it behind him. "All gone!" Ed said. The sock landed on Nate's face, who yelled. "DUDE! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Nate yelled, throwing the sock off his face.

"Welcome to _our _life," Bella and Eddy said together. "Jinx," Bella said again. "Trust me. I've had worst on my face," Edd said, shuddering at the memory of having Ed's _underwear _on his face. "What do you mean?" Nate asked. "Don't ask," Bella said, "He won't answer."

"Please don't tell mom, Sarah!" Ed begged his little sister. "I won't, granted you _never_ let another of your socks in my room," Sarah said. "You got it!" Ed said happily, running off. "Dude, that was probably the single most disgusting thing I've ever experienced in my _life_," Nate said.

"What was?" Ed asked, smiling. "When you threw your sock it landed on my face!" Nate yelled. "Last time, it landed on sockhead's face," Eddy said. "A sock on sockhead?" Nate asked, laughing. Bella thought for a minute. "Oh, I _just_ noticed that!" Bella said, also laughing.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny about a stinky sock on my face?" Edd asked, annoyed. "Double D. It's a _sock_ on _sock_head!" Bella said. "Ohhhhh. I get it," Edd said, "Ha ha ha. Very funny." Ed smiled. "What is, Double D?" Ed asked. "We seriously have to explain this again?" Nate said.

"Oh, that reminds me of another joke my dad told me," Bella said, "Ok. Two guys walk into a bar. The third one ducts." The Eds and Nate stare at Bella. "Ohhhhhhh," Edd said, understanding. "What?" Eddy said. "Yeah, I don't get it," Nate said. "Two guys walk into a bar, like a monkey bar, and the third one ducks under it," Bella explained.

"Ohhhhhh," Eddy and Nate said together. "I don't get it," Ed said, smiling. "You never do, Lumpy," Eddy said. "Anyone else got one?" Bella asked. "No time," Eddy said, "It's the end of the FanFic." Bella glared at Eddy. "What did I say about breaking the fourth wall?" Bella asked.

"Don't blame me! Your real life girl made me say it!" Eddy snapped. (Hey! Leave _me_ out of this!) "Anyway, he's right, Bella," Edd said, "I'm afraid we _are_ out of time." Bella sighed. "Yeah, alright," Bella said. She looked at the screen and waved. "Good-night everybody!"

* * *

LOL! I think I like the end the most! Ok, next chapter I'll start the part where Nate starts showing signs of liking Bella. That autta create some much-needed drama. I hope it will. Wait, I _know_ it will! I'm the freaking _writer_, for Pete's sake! (Ed: Who's Pete?) Shut up, Ed. The FanFic's over. Don't try to make an extra appearance. (Eddy: What about me? Can I make one?) NO! No one can! And don't even try, Nate! (Nate: I wasn't gonna.) YOU JUST DID! Alright, I'm ending this before anyone else can make an extra appearance. (Rolf: Can Rolf make an appearance?) NO! That's not even...oh. Well, he beat me, guys. He's not _making_ an extra appearance. But still, I'm ending this thing. Right. NOW! (All the kids of the cul-de-sac: GOOD-NIGHT EVERYBODY!) AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG! I AM STARTING TO HATE THESE CHARACTERS! Just kidding. Good-bye!


	4. How Nate Feels

Well, here's the 4th chapter of Big Ed. In this chapter, Nate finally tells Bella how he feels. But will it cost him his friendship with the Eds? Or one Ed in particular? And what will Bella think? Read to find out.

* * *

Nate was walking to the park. '_I'm gonna do it this time._' He thought to himself. _'I'm gonna tell her._' Today he was gonna tell Bella that he liked her. No more Mr. Shy Guy. He reached the park and saw Bella on the swings with the Eds watching. He hid behind a tree, watching secretively.

"Ok, jump!" Eddy told her. Bella jumped off the swing as it was at it's highest peak. She jumped really far and landed on all fours. Edd raced over to measure how far she had jumped. "It's a new record!" Edd exclaimed. "Who-hoo!" Bella said, jumping up.

"Nice one!" Eddy said, hugging Bella. "You jumped far!" Ed said, smiling. Bella smiled, but then frowned as she felt her chest. She felt around for her heart locket necklace. "Oh no," Bella said, seeing that the necklace wasn't there. "What's wrong?" Edd asked, concerned.

"My necklace is missing," Bella said, looking on the ground. "That's it?" Eddy said, confused about what all the panick was about. Bella glared at him. "My _mother_ gave me that necklace," Bella hissed, "Right after she made me part cat." Edd kneeled on the ground with Bella.

"Oh," Eddy said, also kneeling down. "Ed! Help us look!" Bella instructed. Ed kneeled down and looked. Nate watched them, then saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked and saw it was Bella's necklace. He picked it up and looked at Bella and the Eds.

He couldn't just stand up and give it to her. That would make it look like he was spying. He just put it on the edge of the bush and snuck away, stopping to hide behind the tree to make sure they found it. "I found it!" Bella cried happily, holding up the necklace.

She put the necklace on and smiled. "Good," Edd said, smiling. Suddenly, they heard a loud rumbling that shook the ground. Ed laughed and looked at his vibrating stomach. "I'm hungry," Ed laughed. "It _is_ about lunch time," Edd said. "Pizza time!" Bella cried.

The Eds cheered and they all ran to Bella and Edd's house. But before they left, Bella looked around, a little worried. Almost like she was looking for something. Or some_one_. Nate's heart skipped a beat as he figured it out. She was _worried_ about him. He watched as Bella ran off to her house.

When Bella was inside her house, Bella started making pizza dough, telling Edd to make the sauce. "Can we help?" Ed asked eagerly. "You're our guests," Bella said, spinning the dough on her finger, "You don't have to do anything." Eddy smiled and leaned back in his chair. "You heard her, Lumpy," Eddy said, "Lean back and enjoy the show."

Bella smiled at Eddy as she started spinning the dough, making it nice and flat. "Hey, have you guys seen Nate at all today?" Bella asked, once again worried. "No," Edd said, "Not at all this morning." Eddy shrugged. "So? He's probably sleeping in or something," He said, "That's what I'd do if you two didn't jump on me every morning."

"I keep telling them that it'll make you mad," Bella said, pouring the sauce on the pizza. "But jumping on Eddy when he is sleeping is fun!" Ed exclaimed. Bella rolled her eyes as she put the pizza in the oven and sat down. "Maybe for _you_!" Eddy snapped. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Bella answered it to see Nate standing there. "About time you got here," Bella said, letting Nate inside. Nate sat down next to Bella, who sat down next to Eddy. "What took ya?" Eddy asked, "You sleep in or something?" Nate looked nervous. He didn't want them to know he was spying.

"Uh, yeah. I...slept in," Nate answered nervously. "Well, you're just in time for pizza," Edd said, "We just put it in the oven." Nate smiled. "Awesome!" he exclaimed, "Bella makes the best pizza I've ever tasted!" Bella blushed and smiled. Felice jumped on the table and sat down.

Edd looked at Felice nervously. She wasn't usually allowed on the table. "Felice! You know you're not allowed on the table!" Bella said, picking Felice up, "You can sit on my lap." Bella set Felice down on her lap and petted her. Felice meowed and rubbed her head against Bella's palm.

"She's really sweet," Bella assured Nate, who looked nervous, "She wouldn't hurt a fly. A fish, maybe, but not a fly." Bella laughed lightly at her joke. Nate laughed, too. But he wasn't nervous about Felice. How was he gonna tell Bella how he felt? This was _not_ like it was with Jenny, his crush back where he used to live.

They talked for about 10 minutes before the oven dinged. (Ok, I have no idea how long pizza cooks for. I'm guessing 10 minutes, or around that.) "Pizza's ready," Bella said, standing up, causing Felice to jump onto Eddy's lap. Bella came back with the pizza and set it on the table.

"Be careful. It's _very_ hot," Bella warned. (You see where this is going, right?) Eddy reached out for a piece. "I got it," He said, grabbing a piece. He snatched his hand back. "YEOCH!" Eddy yelled, holding his hand, Felice jumped off his lap and raced upstairs to Bella's room.

"Well, you can't say I didn't warn you, can you?" Bella said, giving Eddy an ice pack. Eddy grumbled as he took the ice pack. They let the pizza set for a few minutes before eating it. "This is the best pizza _ever_!" Nate said. Bella shook her head. "No. The best pizza _ever_, belongs to a restaurant back in Italy called _Italy's Best_," Bella explained.

"Well, this is pretty good," Eddy said. "Grazie," Bella said, taking a bite of her own slice. When they finished the pizza, they went outside, where the other kids of the cul-de-sac (Exclude Sarah, Nazz and Jimmy) were playing basketball. "Oh, sweet!" Nate exclaimed, "I'm the best at basketball."

"We'll see about that!" Eddy said, rushing forward. Nate and Ed followed, while Edd and Bella walked over to where Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy were sitting. "What did we miss?" Edd asked, sitting down with Bella. "Not much," Nazz answered, "They just started, like, two minutes ago."

Kevin said that they could start over, since they hadn't been playing for long. (Ok. FYI I know _nothing _about basketball, so forgive me if I get something wrong) While they were taking a break, Nate walked over to Kevin and sat down. "Hey, can you give me some advise?" Nate asked.

"Sure, dude," Kevin said, drinking some water, "What is it?" Nate once again looked nervous. "How do I tell a girl I like her?" He asked, lowering his voice, "I mean, you told Nazz, right?" Kevin nodded. "Yup," he said, "I guess you just tell her." Nate looked at Kevin. "That's it?"

"That's what _I_ did," Kevin said. Nate thought for a minute. He didn't know if he should explain more. "Who's the girl, anyway?" Kevin asked, "Sometimes it has something to do with what they're like." Nate bit his lip. "Just a girl," He answered, "She's pretty nice and understanding."

"Well then, it should be pretty easy," Kevin said, "Nice girls aren't usually the type to laugh or be really rude." Nate smiled then looked at his feet. "One more thing," He said as Kevin took another sip of water, "What if she has a boyfriend?" Kevin did a spit take and wiped his mouth.

"Dude, depends on _who_ the boyfriend is," Kevin said. "He's sorta mean sometimes," Nate said. Kevin shrugged. "That's _your_ call, dude," He said, standing up. Nate sighed and stood up, too. "Thanks for the talk," Nate said. "Alright! The game's about to start again!" Kevin yelled.

"I have no idea what's going on, but good luck!" Bella told Eddy. As they watched, Bella got a text on her phone. She took it out to see a text written in Italian from her BFF, Emily. She had asked what was new. Bella told her about Nate moving to Peach Creek.

When the game was over, Bella, Nate and the Eds walked to the park. "I can't believe Nate's team won," Eddy growled. "I _told_ you I'm the best!" Nate bragged. "That was fun!" Ed exclaimed. "It would have been if Nate's team hadn't won," Eddy grumbled. He was a poor sport sometimes.

"Don't hate the player. Hate the game," Bella said. Nate, Ed and Edd laughed. Bella sat on one swing and Nate sat on the other. Edd sat on the bench, looking around. Ed went down the slide, over and over again. Eddy sat on the bench next to Edd, pouting. "Eddy, quit being a grouch," Bella said.

"Easy for _you_ to say," Eddy snapped, "_You_ didn't lose." Bella started swinging and looked at Eddy. "Dude, I bet five bucks that you were gonna win," Bella said, "Don't _tell_ me I didn't lose." Bella jumped off the swing, which was pretty high, and did a summersault, landing on all fours.

"Nice one, Bella!" Eddy said, cheering up. "I'd give it a 10!" Nate said. "Indeed!" Edd said. "Chicken!" Ed exclaimed. Everyone stared a him. "What?" Nate asked. "Chicken!" Ed repeated, pointing at the road, where there _was_ a chicken. "It must be Rolf's," Bella said.

Felice ran over to the chicken, making it run away. Felice chased the chicken all over the cul-de-sac. "FELICE!" Bella yelled, chasing the cat. "CHICKEN!" Ed shouted, also chasing the chicken. "Ed!" Edd cried, chasing after Ed. "Help me catch Felice!" Bella cried.

Eddy ran after the small white cat. Nate shrugged and joined the chase, running after Felice with Bella and Eddy. Rolf appeared, apparently also chasing his chicken. "Come back here, Gertrude!" Rolf yelled after his chicken. Edd dropped on the ground, panting.

Ed grabbed the chicken and held it above his head. "Return Rolf's fowl!" Rolf yelled, taking his chicken back. Felice tried jumping up to get the chicken, but Bella grabbed her around her middle. "Gottcha!" Bella said, picking Felice up, "_You_ are a _very_ bad gatto!"

Nate and Eddy appeared next to them, panting. "Hello, three-haired-Ed-boy and spiky-haired-Nate-boy," Rolf said. "What up?" Nate panted. "Gertrude here has escaped Rolf's farm," Rolf explained. "Obviously," Eddy gasped. "Good-bye, now!" Rolf said, walking back to his farm.

Bella, Nate and the Eds walked to Edd and Bella's house and collapsed in the family room. "_Oh mio Dio_," Bella sighed, "That _pollo _is _pazzo_." Nate stared at Bella then looked at Edd. "Translation?" He asked. Edd thought for a minute. "That chicken is crazy," Edd said.

"Got that right," Eddy said, sitting up. "Chickens are fun!" Ed laughed. "_E Felice e una cattiva gatto_," Bella said in Italian, glaring at Felice. "Say what?" Nate asked. "I'm stumped," Edd admitted. "And Felice is a bad cat," Bella translated. She turned to Felice, "You _know_ you're not allowed to chase Rolf's chickens."

Felice folded her ears back and curled into a ball. "Well, I think it's time for a little TV," Eddy said. Everyone agreed and Bella turned on the TV and put on Cartoon Network, where the show Ed, Edd, Bella n Eddy was playing. (Ed, Edd n Eddy with me in it)

Bella stared at the TV for a second before slamming the remote on the floor. "Biggest! Fourth wall brake! EVER!" Bella yelled. "So this is your TV show?" Nate asked, pointing. "Yup," Eddy answered, watching there past antics. The episode 'X Marks The Ed' was on.

"How come we ended last _and_ this chapter with a fourth wall break?" Bella asked her real life counterpart. (Because I like them) "Yeah, well, there's something I have to say," Nate said, trying to change the subject. "_Uno minuti_," Bella said, turning to the screen, "STOP ENDING WITH FOURTH WALL BREAKS!"

(Hey! I can do whatever I want!) "Ok Nate. Go," Bella said, turning to Nate. Nate took a deep breath and said "I like you." Eddy looked surprised then mad as he yelled "WHAT?!"

* * *

And end! Boy, Eddy is _ticked_! I knew this would create some drama! But I still haven't shown how FanFic Bella would feel about it. (Bella: Uh...) Ok, now don't do that again! (Eddy: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! NATE LIKES _MY_ GIRLFRIEND?!) Yup. And please no more extra appearances, _per favore_! (Bella: Sorry, just had to say :STOP ENDING IN FOURTH WALL BREAKS!) No! I like them! Now, goodbye! (Eddy: Wait! Let me show my response to Nate liking Bella. NO WAY IS HE GONNA HAVE HER!) We'll see about that. Now good-bye!


	5. School

Well, here's the 5th chapter of Big Ed. Last time, Nate told Bella how he felt. A week has passed, and a few things have changed.

* * *

Nate was sitting in his room. It had been a week since he told Bella that he liked her. Lots of things had happened because of that. Eddy wouldn't talk to him, but Eddy would glare at him every time they met. Bella wouldn't look at him. Whenever they passed, Bella would look at her feet, embarrassed.

Ed hadn't had a reaction. But then again, he never really knew what was going on. Edd would still talk to Nate, but he was usually nervous. The only times he _wasn't _nervous was when he as talking about school, which was today. Today was the first day.

Edd said that he would show Nate around, since Bella and Eddy weren't talking to him (Because of different reasons) and Ed had no idea what was going on. When they got to school Edd first showed Nate all the before school and after school clubs they had.

"So, what are your interests? What do you like?" Edd asked Nate. "I like chess and comics," Nate said. "Well, we have a chess club and a drawing club," Edd said cheerfully, "Which one do you to see first?" Nate thought for a minute. "Whichever," he answered.

Edd led him to the drawing club. "Drawing is in the morning, and chess is in he afternoon," Edd explained. They entered a large room filled with students drawing at tables. "This is the drawing club," Edd said, "Would you like to sign up? I can ask the owner."

"Yeah, this is good," Nate said. Edd walked up to a kid. "Excuse me, sir," Edd said, "Do you know where the owner of this fine club is?" The kid pointed towards the back of the room. They walked to the back and saw the owner, and Nate became nervous. The owner was _Bella_!

She was drawing what looked like an island in the middle of the sea. "Bella?" Edd asked, confused and surprised. Bella looked up, smiling, but then turned red when she saw Nate. "Oh, ciao Doppio D, Nate," Bella said. "Bella, I didn't know you ran the drawing club," Edd said.

"There's a _lot _of things you don't know about me," Bella said. "Well, Nate here wanted to join," Edd explained. "Really? We could always use new members," Bella said, smiling. "Thanks," Nate said. "Now, you'll just have to sign here and you can start tomorrow," Bella said, pulling out clip board.

She took out a pen and gave it to Nate. He signed his name, Nate Wright, and gave the pen and clip board back. When Nate and Edd left, Bella went back to her drawing. Ed walked up to her and showed her his drawing. "That's awesome, Ed!" Bella said, smiling. Ed had a special talent in drawing.

After Edd showed Nate the chess club, the bell rang, signaling the start of classes. During science, Eddy got a detention, like he usually did. "I thought _I _was the only one who got a detention on the first day of school," Nate said. Eddy growled at him. During recess, Nate got a detention for throwing a football through the window.

At the end of the day, Bella waited for Eddy and Nate. They went home, and Bella invited them all over to her and Edd's house for a snack. She made pizza and shared some _very _big news. "Felice is gonna have kittens!" Bella said. Everyone froze, and Eddy, who has having a sip of water, did a spit take.

"Really?" Edd asked, "That's great!" Felice smiled and meowed. "She says that they're due in about 2 weeks," Bella translated, "Probably." Nate looked nervously at Felice. _More _cats? One and a half was enough. But he had to act happy. "That's, um, nice," Nate said.

"Kittens!" Ed yelled happily. "Are you going to keep them?" Edd asked, a little worried about the mess the kittens would make. "Of course," Bella said. Felice purred as she rubbed her head against Bella's arm. "Well, does that mean you'll be a grandma or something?" Eddy asked.

"Sì," Bella said. "Does that make me the grandpa?" Eddy asked. "I don't see a ring on this finger!" Bella snapped. (LOL! I had to work that in there!) "What would Double D be?" Nate asked. "I have no idea," Bella said, "I want to say Uncle or something, but I'm not sure."

"Will there be a party?" Ed asked. "Maybe," Bella said. "Why would there be a party?" Nate asked. "Kitten shower, duh!" Bella answered. Nate looked confused. "It's like a bambino shower, but for gattinos," Bella explained. "But it's a _cat_!" Nate said. "So?" Bella snapped, "So am I!"

"Good point," Nate said. "And of course we'll help plan it," Edd volunteered. "Grazie," Bella smiled. "Ed will help!" Ed cried. "So, what do you do for a kitten shower?" Eddy asked. "Spray them and hope they don't scratch you," Bella joked, "No, you give the mom a bunch of treats and toys."

"Oh," Eddy said. "Yeah, and you just hang out and watch movies," Bella added. "Sounds fun," Nate said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "It really is," Bella said, not noticing Nate's sarcasm, "One time I went to one of Felice's friend's kitten shower." Felice nodded.

"So, two weeks, right?" Edd asked. Bella nodded. "Or around that, anyway," she estimated. "Can I help?!" Ed cried happily. "Of course," Bella said, "I'm gonna figure out who does what." She took out a pencil paper from behind her. She started writing, thinking who did what.

She had Edd for decorating because he was so organized, Ed for the invitations because he was a really good drawer, Eddy and herself for food because they were good cooks, (Well, Bella would give Eddy a recipe and he could help) and Nate for the welcoming comity.

She gave everyone there jobs. Bella, Eddy and Nate didn't have to do anything yet, but Edd had to plan the decor and Ed had to make the invitations. Bella told Ed what to say, and he made up a picture. The invitation turned out pretty good.

You are invited to Felice's kitten shower!

When: A week from now, Saturday. 1:00-?

Where: Bella and Double D's house.

Bring: A gift for Felice. (E.G. treats or toys)

FYI: Yes, Felice is having kittens! That makes me, Bella, a cat grandma! There won't be a cake, because cats can't have sweets. There will be lots of milk, though, and lots of other snacks. Please RSVP with Bella.

Below that was a picture of Felice at a party with streamers and balloons. "That's awesome, Ed!" Bella said. "Thank you!" Ed said, smiling proudly. "I should probably get home," Nate said. His dad wanted him home by 4:30, and it was about 4:15. "Ok, arrivederci," Bella said.

Nate left, thinking. He didn't know if he wanted to go to this 'kitten shower' thing. He _hated _cats. Why would he celebrate more? But it seemed important to Bella. '_I guess I _could _go._' Nate thought. He changed his mind the whole way home, and up to dinner time.

He picked at his food, not all that hungry. "What's wrong, Nate?" Nate's dad asked, noticing Nate. (I couldn't remember his dad's name) "Nothing," Nate lied. He couldn't make up his mind weather to go or not. All the kids knew he hated cats, and if he went to the kitten shower, Eddy would know it was only to get Bella to like him.

But if he _didn't _go, Bella would hate him, and Nate didn't want that. "It doesn't _look _like nothing," Nate's dad said. "Ok, it's something," Nate confessed, "I just don't feel like talking about it." Nate's dad sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get a response. "Can I be excused?" Nate asked.

"Yes," his dad answered. Nate went up to his room to talk to his best friends from his old house. He dialed there phone numbers and they picked up. "What's up?" Teddy asked. (If you don't know who Nate's best friends are, go read Big Nate) "Not much," Nate said, "Ok, a lot."

"Does it have anything to do with the new girl?" Francis asked. Nate had told them about Bella, but not her name for some reason. He also didn't mention Eddy. They were surprised that Nate had gotten a new crush, and wasn't obsessed with Jenny anymore. Not that he was 'obsessed.'

"Sorta," Nate said. "Well, come on," Teddy urged him. "Is it good or bad?" Francis asked. "Both," Nate said. Teddy and Francis were confused. "You know how I told you she was part cat?" Nate asked. Teddy snickered. "Oh yeah," he said, "I never thought that _you _would like a cat."

"Yeah, well, her cat, Felice, is gonna have kittens, and she planned a kitten shower," Nate explained. "A kitten shower?" Francis asked, confused. "Like a baby shower, but for kittens?" Teddy asked. "Yeah," Nate said. "That's weird," Teddy said. "What do you expect? She's a cat, too!" Nate said.

"Good point," Francis said. "So, what's the problem with that?" Teddy asked. "Uh, well..." Nate couldn't find way to tell them that Bella had a boyfriend that, now, didn't like Nate. "First, could you give us this girl's name?" Francis asked, "I feel weird calling her 'the girl.'"

"Her name is Bella," Nate said. "Dude! My aunt used to have a cat named Bella!" Teddy exclaimed. "Isn't Bella an Italian name?" Francis asked. "Yup," Nate said. "Ok, so now what's the bad news?" Teddy asked. "Well, the _bad _new is that she has a boyfriend," Nate revealed.

Teddy did what sounded like a spit take. Nate guessed he was drinking something. "Why didn't you tell us that?" Francis exclaimed. "I don't know," Nate answered truthfully. He _knew _why. Because Eddy was mean. "So? That never stopped you from flirting with Jenny," Teddy said.

"Yeah, but Bella's boyfriend is _mean_," Nate explained, "Well, not so much _mean _as he is protective." Nate didn't know why, but he felt weird saying Bella's name when he wasn't talking to her. "How did you figure _that _out?" Francis asked. Nate had said that all the kids were nice.

"When I told Bella I like last week, he hasn't talked to me since," Nate explained. "Ah, yeah, that could give it away," Francis said. "But, I think Bella might like a little, too," Nate said. "What gives you _that _idea?" Teddy asked. "She seemed embarrassed when I said I liked her," Nate said.

"Also, she hasn't _looked _at me since, but when she _does_, her face turns red," Nate continued. "If she liked you, wouldn't she _want _to talk to you?" Teddy asked. "Don't forget. She _does _have a boyfriend," Francis reminded him, "She might feel guilty to like Nate."

"So, what does this have to do with the kitten shower?" Teddy asked Nate. "Everyone already knows I hate cats," Nate explained, "If I go to the party, Bella's boyfriend will think I'm only doing it so that Bella will like me. But if I _don't _go, Bella will hate me."

"That _is _quite a problem," Teddy said. "Just act like you don't want to go," Francis said like it was obvious. "That's actually a good idea," Nate said. "So you gonna go?" Teddy asked. "Sure," Nate said. "Good. So how was your first day of school?" Francis asked.

"Pretty good," Nate said. "Really?" Teddy asked, surprised. "Ok, so I got a detention," Nate admitted. "On the _first day_?!" Francis exclaimed. "_And _Bella'sboyfrienddid_, _too," Nate said. "Wow. I thought _you _were the only one who got detentions on the first day," Teddy said.

"That must have been awkward," Francis guessed. "Yup," Nate said. Eddy had glared angrily at him the whole time. "Well, anything else?" Teddy asked. "I joined one of the before school clubs," Nate said. "_Before _school clubs?" Francis asked. "Yeah, they have before and after school clubs," Nate explained.

"What club?" Teddy asked. "Well, they didn't have a comic club, but they had a drawing club," Nate said. "That's cool," Francis said. "Yeah, but guess who runs it," Nate said. "Who?" Francis and Teddy asked at the same time. "Bella," Nate answered.

"Cool! You get to spend some time with her," Fransic said. "Uh, hello?! Her boyfriend's gonna hate me even _more_!" Nate said. "Why?" Teddy asked. "Um, let's think. Maybe because I'm gonna be _alone _with Bella for an hour!" Nate yelled. "No one else is in the club?" Francis asked.

"No, there's a bunch of kids. But I mean without him there," Nate explained, "He's with her any other time." Teddy and Francis both went "Ohhhh." at the same time. "Well, he probably won't like _that_," Teddy said. "How much you wanna bet he'll send someone to spy or something?" Nate asked coldly.

"I doubt it," Francis said. "Yeah, dude. That's just a _little _creepy," Teddy said. "I'm pretty sure he trusts Bella," Francis said. "Yeah. Bella told me that he didn't know she liked him for almost a year," Nate said. "Then he's probably just clueless," Teddy snickered.

"Yeah, but only when it comes to someone liking him," Nate said. Suddenly, Nate got another call. "Hold on. Someone's calling," Nate said, looking at his screen. When he saw _who, _he shouted out. "Dudes, it's _Bella_!" Nate informed his friends. "Dude, answer it!" Teddy said.

Nate hung up and answered Bella's call. "What up?" Nate asked as if he hadn't been talking about her. "Hey, I was calling to ask if you're coming to the kitten shower," Bella said, "I mean, you don't _have _to." Nate thought for a minute. He had to answer like he didn't _want _to.

"Yeah, ok!" Nate blurted out excitedly. His face reddened. "Great!" Bella said, "That's it. Grazie." And with that, Bella hung up. Nate put his phone down. "_Stupid_!" He hissed, hitting himself in the face.

* * *

Boy, that took awhile! But worth it! That party's gonna be awesome! (Nate: Stupid! Stupid! _Stupid_!) Ha! Nate's hilarious! Well, next chapter will be what happens at the party! KIT to find out!


	6. Kitten Shower

Well, here's the 6th chapter of Big Ed. Is this chapter, Nate explains to his friends what happened at the kitten shower via FLASHBACK! Yay! I _love _flashbacks _so _much! Enjoy!

* * *

When Nate got home that night, he went strait up to is room and called his friends. "Hey," Nate said. "Hey, dude. How was the party?" Teddy asked. Nate smiled, not knowing where to start. "Oh, where should I start?" Nate asked.

(FLASHBACK!)

(I _said _there was going to be a flashback!)

The kitten shower was about to start. Felice was laying on the couch in a kitty bed. Bella was a little disappointed, because Eddy couldn't come. He had somehow gotten sick. But Bella had promised herself that she would have a good time. Ed was playing with a balloon in the family room.

Edd was looking everything over to make sure it was in order. Nate was standing by the door, waiting to welcome everybody. Bella was sitting next to Felice, petting her. "I hope everything goes ok," Bella said. "Of _course _it will," Edd assured his step-sister. "Yeah!" Ed yelled, "Cuz we have balloons!"

Ed hit the balloon over to Felice, who swatted it with her paw back at him. "Besides, you've been working on this all week," Nate pointed out, "It's gonna be awesome." Bella blushed and smiled. But then she looked sad. "I just wish Eddy could come," Bella sighed. "We can always recorded everything," Nate suggested.

After a minute, the doorbell rang and Nate opened the door. It was Kevin and Nazz, each with a present. "Hey," Nate said, "Presents go in the family room corner." Nazz and Kevin put there presents with the rest. There was one from Bella, Ed, Edd, and Nate. "Congrats on your kittens, Felice," Nazz said cheerfully.

After all the kids were there, even the Kankers, (Bella had put a restraining order on them. They couldn't go within arm- or lip- length of the Eds) Bella stood up in the front of the room. "Excuse me, everyone," Bella called, getting everyone's attention, "I would like to say a few words for Felice.

"I was super happy- and surprised- to hear that Felice was going to have kittens. I was gonna be a grandma, and Felice a mom. It was awesome to hear that my family was expanding. And, of course, I organized a kitten shower for Felice. It is with great joy that I say I can't wait to see them!"

Everyone clapped, and Bella smiled. "Now, because I know how much Felice likes music, I set up my old karaoke machine," Bella informed them, "It took a lot of work to switch it from Italian to English, so I expect a lot of singing. Now, I'm up first, so just let me get it ready." Bella walked off to get the karaoke machine.

When she was done setting it up, she walked over to Nate. "The song I'm singing was suppose to be a duet with Eddy, but since he's not here, do you wanna do it with me?" Bella asked. Nate looked nervous. Bella wanted to sing with _him_? "Well, I don't know," Nate said, "I mean, I don't know the words."

"It's any easy song," Bella assured him, "They just repeat the words. Just sing along." Nate was still nervous. "Ok," he agreed finally. Bella smiled widely. "Grazie," she said, hugging him. Nate turned red. "N-no problem," he stuttered.

(FLASHBACK INTERUPTED)

"Wait, so Bella _hugged _you?" Francis asked Nate. "Yeah," Nate said. "Dude, scale from 1 to 10, how happy were you?" Teddy asked. "100," Nate answered. "Nice," Francis said, "Now, continue."

(FLASHBACK STARTED)

"What's the song, anyway?" Nate asked Bella as she pulled up the song. There was a screen that showed the lyrics. "Enchanted by Taylor Swift," Bella answered, giving Nate a microphone. "Isn't Taylor Swift that girl that sings about her break ups?" Nate asked. "And sometimes her relationships," Bella said as the song started. Nate tried his best to sing along.

_All I can say is it was_

_Enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes is secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was_

_Enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder struck_

_Blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

When they song was over, everyone clapped and cheered. Bella was perfect with singing _and _dancing. Nate had gotten the song pretty good, considering he had never heard it before. "You were great," Nate told Bella. "Grazie," Bella said, blushing, "You were pretty good, too."

(FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED)

"Hold on, let me look up that song," Francis said. Nate heard typing and knew Francis was on his computer. "Put it next to the phone so we can hear," Teddy told Francis. Francis played the song so Teddy and Nate could hear. After the song was done, they asked Nate to sing it. He said no.

(FLASHBACK STARTED)

"Ok, who's up next?" Bella asked the room. For the next hour, everyone was singing different songs. Bella sung a few more times. One song she said was her favorite, and she explained why. "This song is dedicated to my hamster, Snow, who died 5 years ago," Bella explained, "It's called 'Let Her Go' by Passenger."

When she was done, everyone cheered, and Bella smiled. "That was for you, Snow!" Bella shouted like her hamster could hear her. "That was really sweet," Edd told Bella. "Grazie. I played that song when she was dieing," Bella explained. After the singing, Bella put on some music for everyone to listen to while they ate.

Bella gave Felice some fish and milk. They all sat in the family room, talking. Bella, Nate and the remaining two Eds sat on the couch. "This is yummy!" Ed shouted, eating a plate of chicken. "I quite agree," Edd said, wiping his mouth. "I made all the Italian food myself," Bella said, eating a plate of pork meatballs.

Nate, who was eating a plate of pizza, burped loudly. "Good Lord!" Edd cried. "Dude, that's disgusting!" Bella said. "That's something I'd expect from Ed," Kevin said, walking over. "That is really something I wanted to do," Ed said, disappointed. "You still can, Ed," Edd informed him.

"Really?!" Ed cried happily. He then burped louder that Nate. "Nice one, dude!" Nate laughed. "Thank you," Ed smiled. Bella and Edd rolled there eyes. Bella's ears perked up when she heard the next song, 'Animals' She stood up. "I _love _this song!" Bella said, rushing off to dance.

"She loves all songs," Edd said. "She does?" Nate asked. "Slow songs, fast songs, loud songs, soft songs, you name it," Edd said, "But she likes Taylor Swift the most." Nate made a mental note of that. "I like songs about chickens!" Ed said. "Of course, Ed," Edd sighed. "Does he ever think of anything _besides _chickens?" Nate asked.

"Not usually," Edd answered. "I like buttered toast," Ed said, as if that answered the question. Felice jumped up on the couch and lay on Edd's lap. "Hello, Felice," Edd said, petting the cat, "How are the kittens?" Felice meowed, then remembered that Bella wasn't there to translate.

She wondered how she was gonna tell them that the kittens were ok. She smiled, hoping that that was enough. "Are they good?" Edd asked. Felice nodded. "Dude, you're talking to a cat," Nate said. "I talk to Bella," Edd pointed out. "Yeah, but she's part person," Nate said. "Your point?" Edd asked, "Felice can understand me.

"She can?" Nate asked, confused. "Of course. Cats are very smart," Edd explained. Nate rolled his eyes. He had heard this all the time from Francis.

(FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED)

"I _told _you," Francis said. "Oh, shut up," Nate growled. Teddy snickered.

(FLASHBACK STARTED)

"He's right," Bella said, walking over, "There's even a test to see _how _smart. First, you give them a little milk, then screw the cap back on. Put the jug of milk on the floor next to your cat. Leave the room, then come back in a bit. They cat will unscrew the cap to drink the milk."

"And Bella is really smart!" Ed said. He had his phone in his hand. "Grazie, Ed," Bella smiled. "There's your second piece of proof," Edd said. "And they eat fish all the time," Bella added. "What does that have to do with anything?" Nate asked. "Fish is brain food," Edd explained. "And it taste _yummy_!" Bella said.

"Hello, cat-girl-Bella," Rolf said, walking over, "Rolf would like to offer his congratulations for your snow-white-Felice-cat." Bella smiled and Felice meowed. "Grazie, Rolf," Bella translated. Rolf walked away and Bella stood up. "Alright, everyone!" She called through he room, "It's time to open gifts!"

Everyone gathered over in the corner around the presents. Felice looked at them all before picking one out that smelled funny, but in good way. To Felice and Bella, anyway. "Good Lord. What is that stank?" Edd asked. Bella just shrugged. "I think it smells good," she said. "_How_?" Nate asked.

Felice opened the present to reveal...a fish. Felice smiled wide and tasted the fish. "So _that's _what smelled so good," Bella said. "At least we know why it smelled good to Bella," Edd said. "Rolf gifts to you a fresh fish," Rolf said. Felice meowed and Bella wrapped up the fish and put it in the fridge.

Felice next opened a bag of kitty bell balls. Felice's eyes widened with joy. Bella quickly took the balls before Felice tore them open. Those are for the _kittens_," Bella reminded Felice. "That's what I bought them for," Nazz said. When Felice was done opening the rest of the gifts, she looked at them all.

A picture of Felice from Ed, a litter box from Edd, a kitty bed from Nate, a feather sister from Bella, ("You _loved _them when you were a kitten!") a cage from Sarah, a scratching post from Jimmy, a ball from Kevin, a small planter of cat nip grass from Jonny, and a leash from each Kanker.

Felice was very with her gifts, which was fitting, since her name meant Happy in Italian. After that, everyone left and went home. Bella stopped Nate at the door. "I want to thank you for coming," Bella said, "I know you don't really like cats and all." Nate shrugged, smiling. "I know it was important to you, so," Nate couldn't think of anything else to say.

Bella had thanked him. What else did she want to say? "Grazie so much," Bella said. She then did something that made his heart skip a beat. She kissed him. On the cheek, though. Nate smiled and went home.

(FLASHBACK ENDED)

"Dude, she _kissed _you?" Teddy asked, suprised. "Well, since she was a cat, it was more like a lick, but yeah," Nate confirmed. "Well, I've looked it up and it says that that's how Italians say hello and good bye," Francis said. "No. She didn't kiss anyone else good bye," Nate said. "Nice," Teddy said.

"You know, I've been wondering if her tongue was rough, since she's a cat," Francis said, "Because I've never heard of a human-cat mix."

"Yeah, it was rough," Nate said. Nate and his friends kept talking, uniware that a video had just been posted on YouTube by Ed, AKA GravyLover137. A video that showed something that Eddy would hate both Nate _and _Bella for.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, it if I made it any longer, it would be up late. Could you believe there were 136 other GravyLovers on YouTube? FYI I just made that up. I don't really know how many GravyLovers are on YouTube. So, what _was _on that video? Find out next time on Big Ed!


End file.
